Star Citizen : A New Beginning
by Vampire Sniper
Summary: Commander Kyoko Yume is enjoying her much needed rest from deployment when she hears grave news about her parents. Pirates have raided and killed them, setting in motion the future of Kyoko and her friends.
1. Ch 1: Sorrows

By: Kyle Scully AKA Dr. Tentacles

 **The Beginning**

The rain poured down my head as I stare down at the casket being lowered. As much as I hated my mother, I could still feel the heat of my tears fall down. I tried to cover the fact I was crying but was failing miserably. I tried to convince myself it was for my dad, whose casket laid next to hers but I knew these tears were for both. I looked at the tablet I had in my hand.

" _To our beloved daughter, we are sorry we never had the chance to properly repair our relationship. Even after everything, we still loved you"_

"Commander Yume, please sign here"

I look up from the tablet, an UEE official stood before me holding a form. I took it and looked it over.

" _Miss Ryoko Yume is hereby inherited the estate of Mr. and Mrs. Yume as of November 23, 2947 of the standard empire calendar. Listed are the assets of the estate:_

 _(1) One Anvil Carrack_

 _(1) One RSI Constellation Andromeda_

 _(1) One Banu Defender_

 _(1) Drake Caterpillar_

 _(1) MISC Freelancer Dur_

 _(1) Ursa Rover_

 _(1) MISC Reliant Tana_

 _Property on the Japanese State, Earth, Sol System_

 _Property on Area 18, ArcCorp, Stanton System._

The list went on with other minor assets. At the bottom was a place to sign. Looks like my dad was busy, that's quite the little fleet he had going. I sign the form and give it back to the official. He saluted and headed out of the area. I sighed, wiping the emotional stress from my eyes. It seems my father had got these for a purpose, but I couldn't place on why. Those were expensive ships, and most of them I didn't even know he had.

I hand back the form, "I would like a copy of all assets sent to my Mobiglass please"

"Of course ma'am, I will send one now", the official opens his Mobiglass. My Mobiglass beeps at a new document. I open to double check, "Thank you, sir"

"Very good, if you will excuse me I must process your estate form", he bows and excuses himself to his waiting 85x. It flies off into the distance to the city.

I open up the document and look over everything.

"It appears I have a lot of work to do"


	2. Ch 2 : A Plan Is Set In Motion

_**By: Kyle Scully AKA Dr. Tentacles**_

 _ **Several months later**_

"You know, Ryoko, when you said you wanted to start this company I thought you were joking"

I smile at my old friend beside me.

"Come on now, Lana. I always wanted to do this ever since we left the military"

"Yeah but using your parents stuff to get it? That's…."

"It's what my father would've wanted me to do. He had ships that never left his hanger"

"I know but still, I hope you know what you are planning".

We both look out the glass window. There were drones and workers feverishly working.

"The Bentenmaru…she is coming together nicely", I observed.

"Yeah, you sold almost all of your estate to get it...never thought you were crazy enough to buy a Polaris. At least you saved the Carrack, would of had to punch you for that. Then again this isn't the first time...that one time on the…"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you...no need to bring up that incident. Almost got kicked off the Stanton for that one", I chuckle.

Lana nudged my arm and laughed.

"We should probably find a crew at some point. Unless you want to fly her on your own. I don't recommend that though. You think our buddies on the Stanton are still around? Cold and Jeremy work with Covelex, I know they would love this gig. Might be good to check over spectrum, see if anyone is willing to join our little company"

"Yeah good call, I'll post up a job now. Maybe get someone good this time"

Lana rolled her eyes, "No kidding, I wanted to kick our last guy out the airlock. Of course I was the one to choose him. I'll leave all the hiring to you Ryoko". Lana laughs and walks to the door.

"I'll catch you later, Ryoko. Need to get some weapons. Need to fill that armory up if we are doing this for real". She waves and heads out.

"Better start with Jeremy….he is going to flip when he hears this".


	3. Ch 3: New Ship, New Life

_**By: Kyle Scully AKA Dr. Tentacles**_

 _ **Six months later**_

I shake hands with the RSI sales rep.

"Thank you for your business Miss Yume! I am sure our ships will serve your company well for years to come. I have entry keys for a Polaris Class corvette and Constellation Phoenix. I just need you to sign here for authorization of transfer and insurance."

I sign the pad with the Kanji for my name. This was a big moment, might as well make it formal.

"Oh I'm sorry, eng-". The pad beeps that the process has continued. "Oh wow, I didn't think we had an old Japanese name like that on file. I'm honored to have done business with you Miss Yume!"

"The honor is mine, sir. I'm glad RSI has kept my family's name for as long as it has. One of the main reasons I go with you guys.", I wink.

The rep smiles, "We thank you for staying with us! I'll make sure you get a little something extra. I'll have it delivered to your Phoenix, ma'am."

"I appreciate it sir"

The rep transfers the keys to me.

"That concludes the full transfer of ownership. I'll have your Phoenix shipped to your hanger. Safe flying Ma'am!". I shake the reps hand and head to the hanger. RSI logos fill the hallways as I walk. I check my Mobiglass. Two new ships added to my fleet. I smile, "Thank you father. I'll make sure both of our dreams come true". The hanger doors open. The Bentenmaru…I stood in awe as a hanger tech walked up.

"We get that expression a lot", the tech jokes.

"I bet, the Polaris has that head turning look to it"

"Yeah no kinding, she was a pleasure to build. Take good care of her, and she'll take care of you. Good luck ma'am", the tech shook my hand. I set the signal to open the ramp. Machinery and steam filled the hangar as the ramp dropped.

"About time they let you go, we thought we were going to have to rescue you", Lana laughed. Our little crew was gathered around, rounded up just enough to get the bird in the air. We started up the ramp.

"Ok first order of business. Once we get underway, meeting in the briefing room. Cold will meet us at Archcorp with his Gladius. I want the hangar ready to receive within the hour. Jeremy will head that team. Drummer and Lana will come with me to the bridge. Everyone else ready the ship for take off".

"Yes ma'am!", a simultaneous answer. We get up the ramp.

"Well Captain, this is it. Glad to be serving with you again". Lana saluted.

"At ease number one. We still have to get the Bentenmaru off the ground before we can celebrate", I salute back.

We go off to our respective positions. We enter the bridge, Drummer taking the pilot seat while Lana takes sensors and comms.

"Systems booting up, engineer says we are ready to begin engine start", Lana reports. I sit down at the captain's chair.

"As soon as our system is ready, start the main thrusters Drummer"

"Aye Aye, ma'am". The is an AI voice that comes on the speaker.

"All systems ready, the Bentenmaru is ready to depart"

Drummer and Lana look to me.

"I pulled out all the stops on this one, got the AI package for her", I smile. They smirk back, "Damn, Captain you weren't kidding when you said you'll go all out".

"Had to make it feel special. This will be our home for awhile, might as well make it feel like one".

"Crew reports ready to launch, hangar tower has cleared us Captain", Lana reports.

"Drummer, engage main drive. Start main thruster sequence. Ready engines for takeoff".

The engine sparks to life, turbines rev up.

"Main engines online, all systems online", the ship AI informs.

"Go on your command, Captain"

I take a deep breath, "Bentenmaru, launch!"

The engines roar as the Bentenmaru lifts up into the air.

"All systems are working in normal parameters. Applying 10% thrust, steady as she goes!", Drummer reports.

The ship begins to move forward, leaving its berth. The blue lighting of the hanger turns to the pitch black of space.

"Cleared hanger airspace. The ship is underway"

"Very good Drummer, excellent flying as always", I flip on the intercoms. "Attention all non flight crew members please report to the briefing room. We will have a meeting on our mission as a security company and PMC, Yume out." I stand up, "Let's get going Lana."

"Yes ma'am"

We exit the bridge to the main mess hall, our briefing room for now. The crew is gathered, waiting for my announcement. Drummer and our chief engineer Jeremy are waiting on vidcomms.

"Our objective as a PMC is mainly security contracts and patrols. We do however offer ability's with ground attack and base attack. We may be called upon to do corporate sabotage and espionage. Anyone that disagrees or is unwilling to follow said missions say so now. We will drop you off at our next stop." I wait to see if anyone objects. No one moves an inch. I smile, "Good to see civil life hasn't gotten to any of you. I picked all of you because I trust you to handle this ship to her full potential. Let's make those vanduul and pirates regret their choice, ohrah!

"Ohrah!"

"Good answer! Have all hanger crew ready for flight receiving, Cold is on his way now with his new toy. Let's get the Bentenmaru combat ready, I want reports on torpedos and missiles by the time we reach Cold. Gunners make sure your turrets are good to go, never know when we might need them".

"Aye Aye ma'am"

The crew dispersed and went to their respective stations. Lana and me returned to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!", Lana announces.

"You have the conn Captain", Drummer replies.

"I have the conn, Aye". I sit down on the captain's chair. "Set course for Archcorp, Drummer". I turn on the intercom, "All stations this is the Captain, prepare for quantum jump. We will be heading to Archcorp to pick up our fighter escort and ground vehicles. ETA is 20 minutes. I want hanger bay to be ready in 10, Yume out".


	4. Ch 4 : Archcorp

_**By: Kyle Scully AKA Dr. Tentacles**_

 _ **Archcorp orbit**_

"We have arrived at Archcorp, Captain"

"Head to these coordinates, this is the pick up point. Cold will be there waiting for us to land"

"Aye Aye, ma'am. Descending to the planet surface"

The Bentenmaru pitches forward toward the surface, reentry flames surrounding us. The city planet of Archcorp fills the scene, it's sprawling skyscrapers filling the metal surface.

"Landing zone in sight, contacting tower for landing clearance", Drummer reports.

Comms chatter filled the bridge as drummer went through landing procedures. Our landing gear lowers as we approach the pad. We slowly descend, a clang of the landing gears is heard as we touchdown.

"We have touchdown, spooling down engines", Drummer reports as he begins to turn off the engines.

"Excellent landing Drummer, standby for cargo transfer"

"Attention hanger deck, standby to receive escort fighter"

I look outside the bridge window, I can see a Gladius being fixed to a crane.

"Damn, haven't flown those in a while. To think Cold choose to get that one, guess it's going to be like our days in the Navy, right Captain?", Lana said.

"Only this time we don't have an overbearing Admiral down our throats, haha", I laughed.

"Yeah we will just have an overbearing Captain, that's all", Lana joked. We both laughed. "I'll take care of our Gladius, you should meet with Cold"

"Agreed, I'll meet you at the hanger once I get Cold on board", We part ways, I head down to the cargo ramp to meet with Cold.

"Yo! Ryoko! Over here!", I look to the source and see Cold waving his hands.

"About time you got here! Been waiting for hours"

"Hey, you try buying a Polaris. Those damn reps always try to sale you a bunch of unneeded shit haha! Good to see you Cold!", we shake hands and hug.

"I can't believe you actually went through with this. When I first heard you bought a Polaris, I thought you were just shitting me", he looks at the Bentenmaru.

"I shit you not my friend, we are going to be the best damn PMC in the empire and it starts with the Bentenmaru"

"It's a pleasure to fly with you again, Ryoko. Just like old times, right?"

I smile, "Yeah, like old times. Let's get you situated on board, this ship is going to blow your mind". We head to the ramp, where a some vehicles and a tank were being loaded.

"Lana really got a tank, she is going all out for this isn't she"

"Says the person who got a Polaris", Cold retorted.

"Touché", I laugh.

We head up the ramp, Lana inspecting our new cargo.

"Looks like everything is good to go, Captain. We are ready to go when you are"

"Good work, secure all vehicles for transport. We leave as soon as they are secured".

"Aye Aye, Captain", Lana directs the crew to secure everything down.

"Cold, you are with me. I'll show you the bridge", I lead him down the front corridor to the bridge.

"Oh my god, this thing is badass! I can get used to this ship real quick"

"Good, cause this is going to be our home for awhile. Your bunk is closest to the hanger, need you to be prepared for anything".

"Aye, Aye Captain"

"Dismissed, I'm sure you have some catching up to do with the crew". We salute, Cold walks out of the bridge.

I sit down at the Captain's chair and take a breath. "It's finally coming together…."

"That it is, but we aren't done. Having a ship is fine, it's what you do with it that counts, Captain. It's a dangerous place out there, people need our help"

"It's why I founded this company, Drummer. I plan on using this ship to its full potential. I believe in our crew"

"As do I, Captain", a voice came from behind. Lana leans on a console. "I wouldn't of agreed to this if I didn't believe in Ryoko".

"Thanks Lana", I smile.

"Captain, the Gladius and cargo are secured. The ship is fueled, we are ready to launch at anytime", a crewman informed on the bridge intercom.

"Excellent work, prepare the ship for departure. We will be taking off momentarily", I said back.

"Aye, ma'am", the intercom buzzed.

"Well you heard the man, let's get going. Prepare the Bentenmaru for departure"

"Yes ma'am!", the bridge shouted. Everyone sits down and starts launch procedures.

"Set course for Terra, our first contract will be with a small cargo org. They need an escort through pirate space, so expect hostiles to be there"


End file.
